Star Empires(Reboot
For many thousands, even millions of years, members of hundreds of different species spread across thousands of star systems have looked up into the sky. Some dreamed of peace and prosperity, others of conquest and war. A few dreamed of exploration, of the wonders that would be uncovered in the sky. It was those dreamers that pushed their species forward. Inventing new technologies, taking the reins of nations, helping others, and doings things nobody else would do. Now, the latest generations of dreamers have the chance to make their dreams come true, to explore the stars, to make contact with alien species, and to create new technologies. This is the future, and anything is possible. History and Setting The story of Star Empires begins in 2147, when the Earth Alliance made first contact with the warlike Draconian Empire, the action that began the roleplay. The history of the galaxy is controlled entirely by the players, with historic events before the roleplay being written into in character posts, sometimes just hinted at. A prime example is the Common Sense War of the Earth Alliance, a war based on theology that occured in the history of the EA (more on its page). This player-written history allows for much more in depth cultures, with a tiny piece of the beauty found in the alien cultures of the Dune series of books present within the cultures of the roleplay. The current year in the roleaply is estimated at 2218 as of page 71, with each page being a year. While if you follow this strictly it would cause diplomatic meetings to take centuries, but it is a loose guideline mainly present for the sake of having characters refer to the year without having a difference of multiple decades. Play Style The play style of Star Empires calls for decent grammar and spelling ability, and single line posts are completely prohibited unless it is composed entirely of OOC. It takes place on multiple levels, with the most common being the national level with updates on research and military action. The second most common is international communications between just a few individual characters. The least common, but arguably the most enjoyable to write, is sections written around characters within individual nations with no international interactions or interactions with godlike beings (we have those, they're fun to work with). These include the divine intervention thing involving two different gods from the beliefs of two different nations deciding to take an interest in an Earth Alliance admiral. Some players have recurring characters for these, such as Fergus McClain of the Earth alliance and Duck de Steelhorn of the Equestrian Empire. Speaking of the EE, it should be noted that any and all nations will be accepted as long as they are not overpowered (overpowered nations are only accepted if the app is from a trusted roleplay, the multi galactic Draconian Empire being one of them). It doesn't matter if your nation is a democracy where the minority wins, because alien cultures are one of the best parts of good sci-fi roleplaying.